Hugs
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Kakeru had no idea how much this tiny touch, in this one moment, meant to him. Not meant to be a yaoi, but it can be if you want it to be.


_No, this is not a yaoi. Not really...well...it could be if you wanted it to be. But that was not my intention upon writing it. I just love Kakeru. And obviously, Yuki. I guess it's just easier for me to write from the Pov of someone who's suffered like I have. I'm better at FB ff, and Tsubasa. That's about it, lol. So any requests? I'll do any pairing, just give me a basic plot._

Yuki sighed, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because he had to stay up and plan an upcoming school festival. Now, he had to stay after school and work on a totally different project that had been due today, but he hadn't completed because he'd completely forgotten it in the midst of all the other things he had to worry about.

Why had he ever agreed to be President? It was so annoying, and it complicated things even more. But atleast he was proving to himself that he _could_ do it.

He was currently in the school council's meeting room. It was the only place he had constant access to. But he was so tired...and he couldn't concentrate, even though he had promised the teacher he'd have it in tomorrow.

But it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for just a minute, would it?

*(*)

"Yun-Yun?"

The voice woke him up surprisinly easy, and Yuki blinked, looking to the source of the noise. Kakeru, his ecentric vice president, and probably best friend, was standing next to him, leaning over him as he shook him lightly, trying to wake him up.

Yuki groaned, burying his head in his arms, wishing he could go back to sleep. Kakeru laughed.

"Here I am, returning to find something I forgot, and what do I find? Our brave and fearless leader, asleep!" The black haired youth chuckled, shaking his head, murmuring softly, "Maybe you've been spending too much time with me, eh?"

Yuki groaned again.

"So, what are you doing here so late after school?"

Deciding he was obviously not going back to sleep anytime soon, Yuki sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make the slow and sluggish feeling in his body go away.

"Staying after...working on a late project."

"Ah. Wait, what now? Prince Yuki didn't finish something on time?" Kakeru sounded rightfully amazed, and Yuki growled softly, standing up to stretch.

"I didn't have time to do it. I had to stay up all night to make plans for the festival."

Kakeru gave him a sympathetic look. When he looked at Yuki, it was obvious to see how tired he was. Bags were under his eyes, and his hair was messy. He was slouched in posture and he kept yawning.

Yuki sighed. "I don't know why I agreed to be President. To prove my strength? Obviously, I don't have any, or I'd certainly be able to atleast this!"

Kakeru watched the small outburst with fasination. Was a late project and one sleepless night really so important to his friend? Then again, Kakeru knew this probably wasn't the only night he'd spent awake. He had a strong feeling that Yuki had spent many nights looking up at his ceiling, hurting. He knew Yuki dealt with alot of stress. He didn't know what from, but he had faint ideas. The boy had had a crappy childhood, that much he knew. But what else plauged the silver haired beauty?

Looking at Yuki was almost like looking into a mirror. A reflection of who he used to be. If someone didn't save Yuki, he would drown. That's why Kakeru had decided long ago he would be the one of the ones who saved him. He would do most anything to protect his best friend.

So he moved forward and pulled Yuki into a hug.

"Your doing fine, Yuki!" he said cheerfully, his joker's smile never leaving. But he hoped Yuki felt what he meant somewhere inside him.

Yuki was shocked for a moment. Then he was confused. Then he wanted to pull away. This was strange. But at the same time, it was nice. No one ever hugged outside his family, and not even many of them. And he couldn't hug any girls outside his family. So that left him with a very limited number of people to hug.

And this was the first time someone outside the family had hugged him.

It made him happy.

To his surprise, Yuki found the unexpected touch calming his nerves. He knew Kakeru didn't understand how important this small touch was, this one hug in this one moment, and he hoped one day he could tell him. It was great to be hugged. Kakeru was great to have around. For support, for friendship, or comedic relief.

He really was his best friend. He listened when Yuki talked, he did his best to cheer him up, and he always made him laugh.

Yes, Yuki decided as he relaxed into the touch, he would have to keep Kakeru around for a little bit longer.

_Daw, dat was adorable. Not too good, but I think it was okay! Review pleases!_


End file.
